


Fated Battles

by Teffla



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Arvis mentions, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lyon mentions, Sothe mention, Voting Gauntlet (Fire Emblem Heroes), Wow i love this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teffla/pseuds/Teffla
Summary: With a heavy heart, the black iron clad knight admits defeat to his rival.





	Fated Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm back on my bullshit again. I will go down with this goddamn ship and no one can stop me.  
> Once again sorry if they're OOC, i struggle sometimes

"How did it turn out...?"

The priestess asked, looking at the knight. His expression showed disappointment. She could read it very well in his expression, and his thoughts. It said all she needed to know. The crushing defeat at the hands of Ike. Of course, it was predictable, yet, Micaiah felt upset about it. Not because she hated Ike, but because she hadn't seen her love this upset before, even while he was guising as her iron clad protector.

"I lost... to Gawain's son..." he stated, quite coldly.

She could tell he was hurt. It's as if his pride was wounded. The priestess placed her hands on his facial frame. Her yellow optics staring into his green ones. While this moment was certainly more intimate than others, he couldn't help but feel terrible. Not only because he lost but because he made his poor Micaiah worry for him. To lose to Ike, the Radiant Hero, stabbed a hole in him. Not to mention it was out of pure competition too.

"I know this weighs heavy on your heart... but, please.. you must not get upset.." she pleaded softly.

Micaiah hated seeing Zelgius upset. It made her sad as well. It made her heart heavy, filled with worry. All she wanted to see, whether it be in Askr, or in Tellius, was for him to be happy, or at the very least, not distraught in any way.

"It is purely some contest, no..? And no matter what results say, you have people who love you, who adore you.. including me.."

The fact that Micaiah was cheering up Zelgius this way made him feel happier than any other method he could've attempted. The fact that his beloved was helping him, and even cared about him the way she did, was a medicine of its own to his wounded self. After all, he thought she'd ended up with Sothe instead of someone like him. But nonetheless she chose him instead.

"I love you Zelgius.. and no matter what the gauntlet says, you are my number one, in my heart, always."

Such words. They lifted his spirit. He couldn't help but wrap her into a tight embrace, perhaps overly tight. He treasured his dear priestess, above all else. If someone had told his past self he would grow attached to someone, he would've deemed them insane.

"Micaiah... thank you.. for such kind words, as always... i don't know how, but you always manage to lift up my spirits."

He stated, quite bluntly. It was short and sweet, yet Micaiah took the gratitude at face value.

"Of course.. always.. and anything for you.. dear Knight."

She mumbled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. It was so tender; never had he thought a woman, or any person really, could feel so soft. Micaiah was the light of his life, the dawn light which he did not deserve.

"Now come," She began,

"Shall we support Lyon or Arvis the rest of the way..?"

**Author's Note:**

> :3  
> I suck at writing wdym  
> Also i supported Lyon after Zelgius lost :x


End file.
